The Hanukkah Miracle
by BookWorm37
Summary: What if Jack's family was Jewish? Complete and Epilogue Posted.
1. Phone Call

A/N: Okay, this is something that I started writing in honor of Hanukkah. For all of you who don't know what that is, it's a Jewish festival that takes place in the middle of winter to celebrate the restoration and rededication of the temple in Jerusalem. This story is based off the idea: What if Jack's family was Jewish?

I got the idea when someone asked me why it was always assumed that Jack was Catholic. Well, in this I assume differently!

A/N 2: I just changed some facts in this one because who I had written down as staying and leaving didn't work in my mind. Nothing really relevent to the plot, but you should check out those paragraphs anyway.

* * *

Jack sighed as he entered his house after a grueling day at the office. He put his jacket on the coat rack and walked into his living room with a glass of warm scotch to counter act the chill of late autumn. 

He looked down at his answering machine and found it blinking a red number one. Curious as to who would call him, as his team and everyone else at the SGC called his cell phone and he didn't even think they knew he had a house telephone, he hit the 'play' button.

A female voice filled the air, "_Hi Jonathan, it's your sister, Tamar. I'm just calling to remind you that it's your turn to host Hanukkah this year – and there's no getting out of it this time mister! I know for a fact that you're riding a desk now. You told me yourself. So, I'll expect a call from you within the next couple of days for you to try and make your excuses, but I'll warn you right now that there will be no getting out of it this time. Bye, Jonathan."_

Jack sighed and pressed the erase button. He had completely forgotten that it was his turn to host the annual 'O'Neill Family First Night of Hanukkah Party'. The past five years he had SG1 scheduled to be off world for the night of the party. But then he had to open his big trap this year and tell his one and only sister, Tamar, that he was riding a desk, and not going out of the country as much.

Resigned to his fate of having to house all five of his brothers' and his sister's families in a mere two week's time, he got his telephone and gave his sister the call back that she had been expecting.

She picked up on the second ring, "Hello, Jonathan."

"Hello, Tamar. How are the kids?"

"They're fine, a bit put out that they haven't seen their Uncle Jonathan since the Thanksgiving before last, but they're doing fine other than that."

"And Manny?"

"Oh, he's the same as always. He keeps on complaining that you never talk to him anymore. I swear, I think that man married me just for my family!"

Jack laughed softly, "I wouldn't be surprised, we were practically the only other Jewish family in that entire neighborhood. He didn't have very many options."

Tamar laughed at her brother, "That's not true and you know it! There were five other families with daughters that went to our synagogue. He chose me because he loves me."

"Okay, Tam. Okay. So, what's this I hear about me having to host Hanukkah this year? I thought it was just the first night?"

"Yeah, well I was talking with Nathan, Luke, and Samuel last week and we all decided that since we haven't seen you in so long we were just going to come up for the entire week. You know, get the kids out of school and just take the week off. It'll be like Tabernacles in December."

At this Jack really laughed, "That is one of the _worst_ analogies I've ever heard! Didn't you just take the kids out of school two months ago for Tabernacles?"

"Actually they're going to a private Jewish school – they got Tabernacles off as a school holiday."

"Oh, well you do realize that I won't be able to take off the entire week, right?"

"Of course Jack. If Manny and I didn't own our own store we wouldn't be able to do this either. In fact you only have to deal with me, Manny, Nathan and Tris, Samuel and Stephanie and Luke, for the whole week."

"Oh goody Gabe, and Michael are ditching out on us."

"Not exactly, they are coming, but just for the first two nights."

"Fine, it's going to be pretty crowded in my house, but I'll try and get everyone to fit. Oh, and I may just bring in reinforcements."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, Jonathan?"

"Just don't be surprised if you see a few new faces around my house."

Before his sister could respond, Jack had hung up the phone and went to see if his old Hanukkah decorations were still up to par, and to check and see what he had done with his old, silver menorah.

Ten minutes later Jack swore under his breath at the mess he had created with all the boxes that fit so perfectly in his hall closet, and yet not a one contained the missing decorations. Fortunately, he had found the two hundred year old silver menorah his grandfather had given him at his bar mitzvah.

It took the man another half an hour for him to get his closet back in order. He looked at his clock and saw that it was only 1800 hours, and decided that even now, two weeks from the first night of Hanukkah that he was going to have to call in reinforcements.

The phone rang once before it was answered, "Carter."

"Hey Carter, It's O'Neill. I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"

"Well, actually I am in the middle of analyzing the data recovered from the block SG17 brought back from…."

"Ahh! I didn't really _want_ to know! Anyway, can you swing by later tonight to help me with something? It's kinda important."

"What?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Oh, and bring pizza."

"What?"

Click.

* * *

A/N: Well? Did you like it? Remember to review! I have this mostly done, but it's not complete, so I really do want your feedback, please.  



	2. Reinforcements

A/N: Well, I really didn't think that I'd get such a strong response to this! Okay, now to answer some of the questions you guys asked me:

1. My religion is very similar to that of the Messianic Jews, but I'm not a Messianic Jew. I belong to a church called the United Church of God, an International Assossiation (not to be confused with the United Church of God).

2. This is NOT to be taken seriously. That majority of the story is just about the interactions of the family during Hanukkah.

3. Tabernacles IS Sukkot.

* * *

Sam arrived at her CO's house, pizza in hand, an hour later. 

As she walked up the path to his front door, she pondered the nature of the call and wondered if he had called Daniel and Teal'c over as well. She didn't see their cars, but one never knows.

A very disheveled Jack O'Neill opened the door. Having found his silver Star of David banner he was wearing it as a boa. "Carter! Great, I _really_ need your help." He looked down at the box she was carrying and grinned, "Oh good, pizza!"

"Sir, what's going on?" Sam asked, as she was ushered into the living room to find a laptop set up on his coffee table – something very strange for her CO to have if he had to call her to his office every time something went wrong with his base computer.

Sam turned to him with a grin playing on her lips, "So you _are_ smarter than a five year old."

"No, not really, I just know how to use computers to buy stuff online – that's actually why I need your help." He motioned for her to sit down and went into the kitchen to get two beers, when he came back, he sat at the other end of the couch from her and they turned to face each other.

"What's going on, sir?"

Jack shook his head, "Don't call me sir right now Carter. With what I'm about to tell you and ask you, ranks should be left alone."

Sam nodded, "Alright Jack… what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Sam, but I do need your help with a little project I had forced on me earlier today. I have all five of my siblings, and their families coming over for Hanukkah in two weeks. I tried looking for my old supplies, but I can only find my menorah. I need your help in buying gifts for all of them, and buying new decorations and supplies for it. I'm also going to need your help coming up with stuff for my nieces and nephews to do while they're here."

Sam sat there with a carefully schooled face, thinking over everything Jack just told her. One question kept popping into her mind, "You're Jewish? I thought O'Neill was an Irish name."

Jack nodded, feeling that he was just about to explain his entire life history to the incredible woman before him, "Well, it is. My mother was Jewish and my father Catholic when they met at college in Chicago. In order to marry my mother, my father, had to convert to Judaism. We were all raised Jewish, but when I joined the Air Force at eighteen, I left the synagogue."

"How many siblings do you have that I have to help buy presents for?" Sam asked; wanting to know everything she was about to get herself into.

"There's Tamar, her husband Manny, Nathan and his wife Tris, Gabriel and his wife Deborah, Samuel and his wife Stephanie, Michael and his wife Lydia, and Luke. Not to mention their children."

Sam looked at her CO in horror as he finished spouting off his siblings and their spouses to switch his attention to grabbing a slice of the veggie pizza that Sam loved. "How many children?" she squeaked.

Jack thought for a minute as he chewed his pizza, "Let's see, Tam has three boys – Joel who's thirteen years old, Timothy who's ten, and Noah who's five; Nathan and Tris have twin girls named Ziporah and Priscilla who are eleven; Gabe and Deb have a five year old boy named Jesse and a seven year old girl named Mary; Mike and Lydia don't have children, Samuel and Stephanie are expecting their first child in May and Luke lost his wife two years ago giving birth to their daughter named after her – Phebe."

Sam was aghast, "Why didn't you tell us before?" _Why didn't you tell _me_ before?_

Jack sighed and shook his head, "I didn't want to get too close. And I didn't want you becoming friends with Tamar and hearing all these lies about your commanding officer." They both smiled, feeling the tension in the room melt away, "So, will you help me?"

Sam grinned, "Yeah, sure, you betcha."

* * *

A/N: I really hope you all liked this chapter! Okay, remember to review, please! And for all of my Jewish readers out there, Shabbat Shallom and have a good Yom Kippur and happy eary Sukkot! 


	3. No one of Consiquence

A/N: Okay, people! Since all of you are so very nice, I decided to post this last chapter before leaving on vacation! I really hope you like it.

* * *

"Great! Now first we need to tackle the decorations, then we can focus on presents." 

"I'll only do the presents on one condition," Sam said seriously.

"What?"

"My name gets to be on the card."

Jack laughed, "Yeah, sure, you betcha."

Three hours later both Air Force officers were bent over the laptop, pointing at some of the items shown, whispering to one another and laughing.

"Jack! You _cannot_ buy your thirteen year old nephew a chess set made with _shot glasses_!" Sam cried.

"Why not, Sam?" Jack asked innocently.

"Don't you think Tamar would have a _problem_ with that?"

"Manny wouldn't."

"But Tamar _would_, and if the mother wouldn't like the gift – you're _not_ getting it! That's _final_."

Jack grumbled something about 'insubordination' and 'really hot, desert planets' under his breath while he deleted the object from his cart. "I'm going to get another beer, want one?" Jack asked, as he got up to go into the kitchen.

"Sure, Jack." Sam said as she typed an item into the search of Overstock and waited for the results to come up.

The phone rang beside her and she heard Jack yell, "Can you get that, please, Sam?"

"Hello?" Sam said into the receiver.

"Hi, is this Jonathan O'Neill's house?" the man on the other end asked.

Sam frowned, "Yeah, this is Jack O'Neill's house."

"Can I talk to him, ma'am?" the voice was slowly getting annoyed.

"Sure, hang on a minute," Sam covered the telephone with her hand and hollered at her CO, "Jack! The phone is strangely enough - for you!"

"Who is it?" he asked coming back in to sit down again by his beautiful 2IC.

Sam put the receiver again to her ear, "Who is this?"

"His brother, Gabriel. Who are you?"

"No one of consequence. Here's Jack."

She handed the phone to Jack saying, "It's Gabriel."

Jack's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the phone from Sam. "Gabe! How's it going?"

Amusement was evident in the other man's voice, "It's goin' great Jack. As I can tell it is for you, also. So, what gives with a chick answering your house telephone? Something the family should be aware of?"

Jack rolled his eyes at Sam, who giggled in response. He glared at her before speaking, "No, it wasn't anyone the family should be aware of. And I'd _really_ like to see you call her a 'chick' to her face. She's an Air Force Lt. Colonel and could beat your ass."

Gabe laughed at that, "Sure Jack. I'll take your word on that."

"Just wait until Hanukkah, you'll meet her then," at that Sam's head shot up and she started shaking her head furiously. Jack put a hand over the speaker and said to her, "I'll make it an order if I have to, Carter."

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depends on how you look at it) Sam was wearing a button up shirt and her only response was a pout and to unbutton the next button on her blouse, revealing the edge of her black satin bra. Jack growled deep in his throat before turning his attention back to what his brother was saying.

"So, I was just calling to see if you needed any help with stuff, and to let you know that if you buy anything remotely related to pink or femininity for Ziporah you'll get your head bitten off, and it's the exact opposite for Priscilla."

"What about Mary and Jesse?"

"They want to both be like their Uncle Jack right now, so get them something that has to do with the Air Force and they'll be thrilled." Gabe paused before saying, "I really got to go now, Jack. Jesse just woke up and he's not a happy camper. Bye, bro."

"Bye, Gabe."

* * *

A/N: Before you say anything, I know I'm pushing it with the whole thing with Sam, but remember - Jack's not part of a synogogue at the moment. Not to mention that there will be NO adultery in this fanfiction! NONE! Teasing...yeah, a little in the next chapter, but NO SEX BEFORE MARRIAGE! Please review! And have a happy Sukkot everyone!  



	4. A Little Bit Close to the Line of Sin

A/N: I hope you all had a WONDERFUL Sukkot and Eighth Day, just like I did. It was really good to be able to see my brother again after seven months. Here ya go! I hope it was worth the wait for all of you who don't celebrate the Jewish holy days.

* * *

Jack hung up the phone and turned with a mock glare to Sam, who was trying her best to look innocent in her partly undone blouse. 

"You know, you don't really pull that look off well when your bra's showing," he said as he let his hands roam up and down her arm.

Sam's only response was to lean into his touch and moan with pleasure as his hand roamed further around her body. "Not tonight, Jack," she said as he lent in to kiss her. "I'm too tired to do anything but sleep."

Jack grinned and kissed her softly on the forehead before picking her up and carrying her (much to her delight) into his bedroom and setting her down on his bed. "I think we've had too much to drink," he muttered softly as he kicked off his shoes and pants.

Sam mumbled something in agreement as she shrugged off her own jeans and leaned into Jack as he lay down next to her.

* * *

The first thing Jack O'Neill noticed the next morning was the fact that he was cold – very cold. He was a _lot_ colder than when he had gone to sleep the previous night, and was wondering where his 'bed warmer' had gone. Getting up, he shrugged on a pair of jeans and went out to the kitchen, looking for Sam. 

Sam moaned as she stared at the coffee cup in front of her. When she heard a noise come from the hallway, she grinned knowing it was Jack. "Good morning, Jonathan."

He grinned back, "Good morning, Samantha. Where'd you run off to this morning?"

She smiled fondly at him, "I woke up in the middle of the night, and decided it would probably be best if we didn't actually share a bed. It might become a bad habit." At Jack's forlorn look, Sam rose from her seat and pulled Jack's head down to hers, whispering, "You know, it's a good thing my boss has me on down time right now, otherwise I might get in trouble."

After they parted, Jack stayed close, "Yeah, I hear he's a pretty lenient guy. Good looking, too."

Sam started giggling and Jack responded by mercilessly tickling her, "What have I said about giggling, Carter?"

Her only response was to shriek and try and squirm away. When she noticed his hands stop tickling her, she lent up and kissed him again, full of passion and unadulterated love.

Jack groaned again, "This is wrong."

"I know," Sam whispered back. "How long until Hanukkah?"

Jack laughed – that was _so_ not the question he thought she would ask. "Two weeks, Carter, two weeks."

Sam tilted her head to one side as if contemplating something. Jack thought he could see the wheels turning in her brain. "You know, sir? I think this is actually the first time I've been grateful that Daniel's broken his leg." She smiled devilishly, "And I have every intention of spending all that time _off_ base."

Jack eyed the woman beside him warily, "Why? What do you have in mind?"

Sam looked at him innocently, "A Hanukkah miracle eight years in the making."

The silver haired General gave Sam a look full of love and desire, "I think I might be able to help with that."

* * *

A/N: Remember, reviews help me update sooner! 


	5. Sam's Idea of 'Help'

A/N: Aren't I nice? This story has sort of become my baby. You all are so sweet to review it as much as you do. Thank you!

An especially big thank you to: **feb04**, **Seanait**, **SG-Fan**, **SGFan4ever**, and **Ilovesg1.** You five are my ever constant reviewers! Thanks so much for reviewing all of the chapters for this story. And thanks to all of my sporaddic reviewers!

* * *

That day Jack left for work with one thought on his mind: being able to leave and go back home to the beautiful, astrophysicist he left there. Usually he was thrilled about going to work to be able to see said astrophysicist, but as she wasn't going to be there today all he wanted to do was go home. 

When he got to his office after fending off two-dozen eggheads who berated him for being late, he found his answering machine blinking. He pressed the intercom button and spoke into it, "Walter?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Since when do I have an answering machine?"

"Since I got tired of fielding off calls from General Hammond about the betting pools."

"Oh, okay."

He released the button and pressed play on the answering machine.

The voice he heard was General Hammond's: _"So, Jack? It's Hammond. I'm just calling to let you know that you owe me $200 for the bet on the 'thing' with that one 'person'. If you want proof that I won and you lost – look in your email Inbox."_

Jack grinned as he deleted the message. He sat down in his chair and opened his email. He found twenty-five messages there, one of which was from Hammond.

"Hey Jack,

I see you got my message. Well, the bet I was referring to was the one you initiated three months ago about how long it would take President Hayes's son to ask out my secretary's daughter. It happened last night.

I win, you loose.

-Hammond"

Jack laughed outright at that then went to his bank's website to transfer $200 from his account to General Hammond's.

* * *

That night when Jack walked into his house, he was humming the tune to the infamous Dreidel Song. He walked in the door, not expecting what he found – it was empty.

Feeling deflated and lonely, he walked over to his fridge to get a beer, only to find a note taped to the door.

_Jack,_

_Don't take my not being here personally. I had a long talk with your sister today. She told me some interesting things, and I need time to think. I don't know when I'll be around again, but at the latest it will be Sunday._

_Goodnight, my someone, goodnight._

_-Sam_

Jack smiled, recognizing her nod to _The Music Man_, one of the first movies they had all watched as a team in the first few years of introducing Teal'c to American culture.

Thinking about the movie, the silver haired general decided that that was the perfect movie for him to fall asleep to. So, after retrieving some left over spaghetti from two nights before and another beer, he sat down to the classic musical, laughing to himself about the similarities between Sam and Marian.

* * *

When Sunday came around, it was right on time for Jack – if not a little bit late. The SGC was suffering from 'General from Hell' as Jack went further into 'Carter withdrawals' and that was bad for _everyone's_ moral.

Jack arrived home after a long day at work, to find Sam's car in his driveway and the door unlocked. He entered the house and hollered, "Carter?"

"In here, sir!"

Jack walked into his living room and found the floor covered in boxes and bags with logos on them like 'Hanukkah for Everyone' and 'Jews R Us'.

Sam looked up from where she was putting another bag down in a pile and smiled at Jack's baffled expression. "There's some more bags in the car, sir. Can you get them, please? It's unlocked."

Jack nodded, still in shock from all the bags and boxes littering his floor. Numbly he went back to Sam's little Volvo and retrieved the rest of the bags he found in the back seat. Briefly he wondered how she had been able to fit all of her purchases into her tiny car.

"So, Sam," Jack said casually as he came back into the living room to drop off the bags before retreating into the kitchen to grab a couple beers. "How exactly did you fit all of this stuff into your car?"

"I didn't," she replied, accepting the beer he offered, "Thank you, Jack. Actually all the boxes I had sent to your house, all set to arrive today." She looked at her watch, realizing that it was after five, she swore, "There's still three boxes missing, though."

Jack looked again at everything littering his living room floor and motioned toward it, "What is all this stuff anyway?"

Sam followed his gaze and for the first time realized just how much _stuff_ she had purchased. Rationalizing it, however, she thought_, It's all worth it to be spending a week with Jack and his family, though. I wonder when Hammond will reply to the letter I sent him…oh well; I shouldn't be dwelling on that anyway. Plan A only works when plan B is better._

She sighed, "Well, it's a funny story actually. You see I was shopping – on my computer – and I came across this website with decorations for Hanukkah. I thought to myself, 'Hey, I bet Jack doesn't really have anything!'" at this point, she looked down sheepishly, "So I bought about half the stuff they were selling."

Jack could barely contain his laughter, "That doesn't explain the bags from 'Jews R Us'. Where did you even _find_ a store named that?"

"Well, I did what any resourceful person does: I went online and looked for large Jewish communities. I found one close by, drove there and found this really cool store." She looked into his eyes, and grinned impishly, "I kinda went a little berserk and bought everyone ten presents."

"How did you know what to get everyone?"

She looked fascinated at her beer and mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" Jack asked, teasing her with his body language.

"I called Tamar and asked her what everyone likes, okay?"

Mrs. Johnson, Jack's neighbor and one of the block's gossips, was so shocked to hear the laughter coming from his house that she almost didn't hear the voice of a woman call out, "Come on, Jack! It's not _that_ funny! And besides, now you don't have to shop for anything else besides food. Oh, umm, never mind!"

* * *

A/N: I hope this was long enough for all of you guys complaining about the length. Remember to review please! When I read reviews my fingers get happy and start to type REALLY fast, giving all of you longer chapters in shorter periods of time! 


	6. A Shrine of WHO?

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this. Life has been really busy lately. I hope you all like it enough to review!

* * *

The next week, the final week before Hanukkah and flights in from Jack's siblings and their families, Sam spent the majority of her time at Jack's house while he was busy trying to organize a way for him to take off the entire week of Hanukkah and running the base. They weren't sleeping in the same room (much to the dismay of both), but they were just getting to know each other on a more personal level as opposed to professionally. 

The day before Tamar and her brood was due to arrive to 'help Jack set up,' Jack decided to have a 'Hanukkah decorating party'. A.K.A. He wanted Teal'c's help with hanging the streamers of menorahs around the house and the huge signs saying 'Happy Hanukkah' and 'Shabbat Shalom' up above the doorways.

When Teal'c arrived (minus Daniel, who was on hospital bed rest in the SGC infirmary under the strict eyes of one Napoleonic Power Monger), he found Sam vacuuming the living room. For all the training he had done in the art of knowing his surroundings, however, he couldn't hear O'Neill anywhere. Of course, that also could have been the CD blaring in the stereo.

What was more surprising than the sound of the blaring music was the fact that one theoretical astrophysicist and Colonel in the US Air Force, was singing along to the words.

_Oh dreidel, dreidel, dreidel,  
I made it out of clay;  
Oh dreidel, dreidel, dreidel,  
Then dreidel I shall play._

"Colonel Carter!" Teal'c shouted to be heard over the din. Sam looked up abruptly, turned off the vacuum and then proceeded to make her way to the stereo so she could turn that off as well.

When Teal'c was finally able to think again, Sam spoke, "Teal'c, we weren't really expecting you so soon."

"Indeed. Where is O'Neill?"

Just then, as if on cue (which he was because I'm the author and I can make people appear and disappear like this all the time…okay, back to the story!), Jack walked into the living room from the kitchen. He was holding a black garbage bag at arm's length as if it would reach out and bite him if he held it _any_ closer.

"Carter, I think it's a _very_ good thing that you mentioned cleaning out my refrigerator. I don't think Tam would like to find rotten salsa in there…not to mention the bacon."

Sam looked at Jack horrified, "You had _bacon_? Can you get any more heathen than that!"

Jack smirked slyly at her, "It's not as bad as the shrine to Ba'al I used to have. That is – before I met the guy!"

Sam just shook her head and went back to Teal'c. The Jaffa had one of his eye brows raised and his head titled in a manner that he hadn't used since he was first learning about the Tauri culture.

"Why would you have a shrine to Ba'al, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked curiously.

Jack sighed, "It was a joke, Teal'c. You've read the Bible; you know that one of the most worshiped false gods for Israel was Ba'al, right? My family is Jewish and they're coming for Hanukkah." The silver haired man grimaced, "They start arriving tomorrow."

Just then, much to the surprise of all three individuals, the doorbell rang.

Jack looked at Sam, "Carter? Can you get that? I really need to get this stuff in the trash can out back."

She nodded, and abandoned her task to go see who was on the other side of the door. "Is this Jack O'Neill's house?" the young man on the other side of the door asked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, Jack O'Neill lives here. But I'm going to need to know who you and the young lady here are before I let you come in," she said, motioning toward the young child the brown haired man had wrapped in his arms.

He smiled, and in that smile Sam could see the slow appearance of two dimples that reminded her so much of the one's she dreamt about at night. "Oh, right. Sorry, I'm Luke O'Neill, Jack's youngest brother, and this is my daughter, Phebe."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! Luke's early. Want to find out what happens? Review. Sorry it's so short!  



	7. Smart Little Phebe

A/N: I really hope you all like this chapter. Things may be a little slower in coming after this because of school work and my church responsibilities. I'll write whenever I get the opertunity and update when I can. Enjoy!

* * *

He smiled, and in that smile Sam could see the slow appearance of two dimples that reminded her so much of the one's she dreamt about at night. "Oh, right. Sorry, I'm Luke O'Neill, Jack's youngest brother, and this is my daughter, Phebe."

Sam returned his smile warmly, "Hi, I'm Sam Carter. Come on in, Luke." Sam smiled again at Phebe, "Hello, Phebe, how are you today?"

The young girl giggled at being included in the grown-up's conversation and turned her face so it was tucked securely into her father's shoulder. "Don't be upset," Luke explained to Sam, "Phebe's a little bit shy around new people."

"That's alright, I'm not offended in the slightest." As Sam led Luke and Phebe through the house to the living room, she saw Teal'c standing in front of the stereo, trying to figure out how to turn the blasted music off.

"Colonel Carter," Teal'c said when he heard her come into the room, "I do not understand how to turn off this device. It is unlike the one that O'Neill procured for my apartment."

Sam winced slightly, "Um, yeah. There you go, Teal'c," she said, turning off the CD player. "Hey, did you meet General O'Neill's younger brother, Luke yet?"

"Indeed, I have not." Turning around so the younger man could clearly see him, Teal'c bowed his head slightly, "It is an honor to meet the sibling of Jack O'Neill. I am Teal'c Murray."

Luke looked slightly confused and intimidated but was saved having to answer by the timely arrival of Jack.

"So, Carter, who was it?" Jack said as he bounded into the living room. Upon seeing his younger brother, Jack stopped dead in his tracks. It was actually Phebe who broke the pair of their staring contest.

"Unc' Jack!" she cried in joy, holding out her arms to him.

Jack caught her easily, swinging her around before bringing her to rest on his hip. "Hey, Phebe! And how are you?"

She giggled again; it was the usual infectious giggle of a two-year-old girl. Sam could see why Jack had problems with her use of the noise. "Great! Daddy had me start a news da'care this years."

"Really?" Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam. "Huh, who woulda thunk in?"

The Air Force Lt. Colonel rolled her eyes, "Sir, I don't know what you're talking about." Turning her attention back to Luke she asked, "So, where do you two live?"

"San Diego."

Jack's face bore one of his smirks that he was hardly able to use. It was his 'I'm right, you're wrong and YOU know it' smirk. "And Phebe's day care provider is a guy about Manny's age named Mark Carter?"

Luke looked at his brother and Sam, wondering what was under the surface there. "That's right. I don't know how you know that, Jack."

Phebe answered, her small fingers clutched around Jack's dog tags, "Sam's Mr. Car'er's sister. He has picteres of her on his desk."

Now it was Sam's turn to be surprised, "He does?"

The little girl nodded, warming up nicely to the pretty lady there and proud of her knowledge of her day care provider. She still wasn't so sure about the big dark man in the corner, but he looked like he needed to have a friend.

Sam smiled warmly at the little girl, "He's right. I am. I work with your Uncle Jack, he's my boss."

Phebe giggled, a charming sound that made Sam grin, "Wanna see my dolly, Aunty Sam?"

Sam and Jack exchanged a very interesting look before she replied by saying, "I'd love to, Phebe. Come on, we can go and put your stuff in the room you're going to be sleeping in with your cousins. Since you and your dad are the first ones here, you get the first choice of which bed you want." Sam took the little girl's hand as she hopped out of the arms of her uncle and took her bag from her father.

"So, Phebe, what kind of doll is it?" Sam asked as they walked down into the basement that Sam had recently discovered had four bedrooms in it.

"Major Matt Mason. Daddy used t'play wiv one when he was lit' so he boughts me one, too."

* * *

A/N: The spelling mistakes and bad grammar for Phebe was intentional. She may be a smart 2 year old (smart enough to speak in whole sentences when most children her age are just starting to speak), but she is still just 2 years old. 

Please review. I'll see what I can do about posting again before Thanksgiving if a lot of you are kind enough to review!


	8. Hehe, More Early Family

A/N: As promised, another chapter before Thanksgiving. I hope you all like it - it took me forever to get it right! Remember to review, please!

* * *

When they were out of earshot, Jack turned back to his youngest brother and embraced him. "It's good to see you, Luke."

"You too, Jack. It's been way too long."

"Yeah, let's not do that again. Hey, did you meet Murray?"

Luke hesitated a little, still intimidated by the Jaffa's height and size, "Umm, only briefly."

Jack grinned as he saw his brother's look, "Don't worry. Murray's harmless unless someone does something to endanger someone Murray cares about."

The younger man's eyebrows shot up in a very Jack like expression, "Ah."

"Murray!" Jack called Teal'c over, "I want you to properly meet my youngest brother: Luke. Luke, this is one of my best friends, T. Murray."

Teal'c bowed his head again, "Indeed, it is again an honor to meet you, Luke O'Neill."

"And you too, T. Murray."

"Please, you may refer to me as Teal'c. It is my given name."

"Teal'c? That's an interesting name, where are you from."

"A small tribe in eastern Africa."

"And your name means…?"

He raised an eyebrow, unused to being asked so many questions from an O'Neill, "It means 'strength'."

Jack winced as the raised eyebrow turned on him, "Sorry, T. I forgot to warn you that my brother here has a Ph.D. in Ancient Egypt. Danny would just love to meet him."

"Indeed."

Luke (who was warming up quite nicely to this giant of a man named Teal'c. Or was it Murray? Oh well, he'd just call him Teal'c) turned back to his oldest brother, "Danny who?"

"Daniel Jackson."

The young man's eyes grew wide, "You mean the one who theorized that the Great Pyramids were built by aliens."

Jack winced again, "That's the one."

"You _know_ him?"

Jack smirked, he could tell where this conversation was going, "Yep. He's one of my best friends, in fact."

Luke turned his very confused gaze to Teal'c, "_My_ brother is _friends_ with scientists?"

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed, both Daniel Jackson and Colonel Carter are scientists."

"What does Sam study?"

"She is, in fact, a theoretical astrophysicist."

Luke's eyes bulged, "A-a the-theoretical astrophysicist?"

Before Jack could respond, the doorbell rang again. _ Oh, great, more early family_, he thought gloomily.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

When he opened the door, he was pleasantly surprised to be pushed back by the collective force of two eleven-year-old girls with the trademark O'Neill brown hair. "Uncle Jack!" they cried in unison.

Jack smiled warmly as he disentangled himself from his two nieces. "Hey, Zip, Cilla. How's life?"

The twins giggled at their uncle's word choice. It seemed to Teal'c that the giggle was an O'Neill family trait.

"We're doing great," one of the twins replied. The one who answered her uncle first was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater (obviously Ziporah or Zip as she was affectionately called by her uncle). Cilla was in complete contrast to her sister as she was dressed in a long pastel pink skirt that went to her ankles and hid the pink boots she was wearing, not to mention her long sleeved pink shirt bore the phrase, "Yes I AM a princess! My father is the King of Kings."

"Come on in," Jack said, ushering the small family into his living room where Teal'c and Luke were sitting down, talking in quiet voices about _Star Wars_. Nathan rolled his eyes as he plopped down on the sofa beside his brother and said in a loud voice, "You know, Chewbacca is the best character in all those movies?"

Teal'c shook his head slightly, "You are mistaken. Yoda is the best character. This is very evident by his superior intellect and fighting capabilities."

Tris rolled her eyes at the discussion and gave her brother-in-law a hug, "How are you, Jack? Life treating you okay?"

"Eh…the back's bothering me again, and the knees aren't what they used to be. Other than that I seem to be okay. Except there's this one little problem I can't seem to get rid of: I'm _old_."

Zip hit her uncle softly on his arm, "You're not that old, Uncle Jack! Just remember Methuselah!"

"Oy! I would have hated to be him!"

As the four walked into the living room, Teal'c looked at Jack and questioned, "O'Neill, how much larger is your family?"

"Well, T, I still have four more siblings and their families that need to arrive. The rest should be here tomorrow or the day after."

Tris looked at Jack confused, "Hanukkah started tomorrow night, why would the rest of the family be arriving on the first day?"

"No, no, Hanukkah starts the night after tomorrow." Tris shook her head, pulling her day timer out of her purse she showed December to Jack. Hanukkah did, indeed, start the next night – a day earlier than Jack had anticipated.

"CARTER!" he cried at the top of his lungs. Seconds later Sam came bounding up the steps carrying a very excited Phebe in her arms.

"Sir?" she said after she had caught her breath.

"What day does Hanukkah start?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Then why does _this_, say it starts tomorrow night!" He shoved the day timer into her face, gauging her reaction carefully.

Sam looked her boss in the eyes and said calmly and clearly, "Because you asked me what _day_ Hanukkah started, not what _night_."

"You're such a pain in the mik'ta," Jack mumbled as he handed Tris back her day timer.

Teal'c looked at Jack pointedly, "I do not believe your mik'ta can be in any pain at the moment, O'Neill. But if you wish it to be…"

"NO!" Sam and Jack told Teal'c in unison.

Cilla and Zip watched this exchange take place with their mother. The three shared a conniving look that spoke volumes about the mission they were taking upon themselves. Uncle Jack would be happily involved in a serious relationship with Sam by the end of the week.

* * *

A/N: Okay, for those of you who might want to know: Yes, the shirt I described Cilla wearing is VERY real. I have one that's based in green with pink wording. It's a tee-shirt, but my sister owns the one described here. 

www cbd com is the web site our mom got them at. It's a Christian web site but these people do believe in Jesus so I don't think there'd be a big issue with that. Review please!


	9. I Have to Wear a WHAT?

A/N: One last chapter before Thanksgiving and all the 'family, friends and other people I won't name what I think of'. Oh, joy!

* * *

Cilla was the first to make her move, "So, Auntie Sam?" she said slyly. "Do you have a dress for the first night of Hanukkah?"

Sam looked at Jack with fear in her eyes, "I have to wear a dress?"

Jack cocked his head to one side in a fair Teal'c impersonation (who had left about two hours prior to go back to the base and keep Daniel company). "I didn't mention that?"

She glared, "No, _sir_. You didn't." The tone of her voice when she said 'sir' left no doubt in Jack's mind that he would be dead if there weren't witnesses and if he wasn't her boss. Mostly just because there were witnesses.

"Um, yeah, Carter. The first night is a semi-formal event in my family. All the guys wear suits – ties included – and all the girls wear dresses or skirts." Zip cleared her throat loudly, "Oh yeah, except for Zip here. She gets to suffer with the males in our family in a suit and tie. Which happens to be the other option if you don't want to wear a dress."

"No dress blues?" Sam asked hopefully.

Tris shook her head, "No work related attire at all. Otherwise three of my brother-in-laws would show up in their police uniforms. Do you have a dress that would be appropriate, Sam?"

Sam sighed, remembering very clearly what had become of all of her dresses after her break up with Pete a few months before, "Not exactly."

Jack snorted – he was there when her slim supply of dresses – three in fact – met the wrath of his fireplace after Sam's break up with Pete. It turned out that Pete had bought her one of the dresses (which hit the flames first) and Sam had purchased the other two specifically for dates with the cop. Sam glared at him.

"We can go shopping with you, if you like?" Cilla asked sweetly. She may only be eleven years old, but she knew how to play the 'good little Jewish girl' down to the t…or the w considering there's no 't' in Jewish.

Sam smiled, "I'd like that. We can go right now if that's all right with all of you. I have to stop off at my house to get a few things anyway."

Tris grinned, "Perfect. Zip? Are you coming with us or staying here?"

Zip shook her head, "I'll stay here and keep Phebe company. I can't leave her all alone with all this testosterone!"

Every one started to laugh heartily at the young girl's statement. Sam briefly wondered where she learned the word 'testosterone'. She was so young to be spouting off such big words.

* * *

"This is your house, Sam?" Cilla asked as the three pulled up outside of it in Sam's Volvo. 

"Yep."

Tris was impressed, "I like it."

Sam grinned, getting out of the car and walking up to the door with the other two in tow, "So do I. I think I'll keep it."

Cilla and Tris laughed at this and watched as Sam opened the door to her home. "Come on in. The living room's just over there, so I'll only be a minute," she said as she disappeared down the hallway toward her bedroom.

The mother and daughter looked around at the pictures Sam had on her walls. There seemed to be a theme with most of them – Jack. Only about three of the thirty-five-ish pictures hanging on the walls did not contain Jack O'Neill. One was of Sam and a man they assumed was her father, another of Sam's entire family right before her mother died, and the third of Mark and his family. Other than that all the pictures had Jack in them.

"Here we go," Sam said, walking into the room, holding two very large bags and a duffle slung over her shoulder.

"What's in the bags?" Cilla asked.

Sam shrugged, "Some presents. I only have the General's here, and a few of the ones I got for the guys. They just weren't safe over at his house."

Tris grinned, she knew _exactly_ what the woman meant. Sometimes her brother-in-law could be such a child.

"And the duffle bag?" the older woman asked curiously.

Sam blushed and looked down, "Some things that the General left here accidentally."

"He sleeps over here?" Cilla's eyes grew wide. Was her uncle living in sin with this woman?

Sam's head shot up and she looked at the other two with horror in her eyes, "No, of course not. We have team nights once a month and sometimes we get a little too drunk to drive home safely so we all just crash at whomever's house we're at. That's why if you go into my bathroom you'll find three different cabinets containing three different sizes of cloths in them. And at the General's house you'll find two like that and one with an extra outfit for me in case that happens again."

Tris accepted this answer whole-heartedly. She was even more certain after Sam said it that the Jewish blood in Jack's veins ran just too deep for him to do something like that.

The three were about to leave when Sam thought of something, "Oh! I almost forgot. I have a present for each of you in here, too."

"Why?" Cilla asked.

"The General ran out of wrapping paper at his house so I brought them home to wrap them. Do you want them now?"

Tris looked at Sam warily, "Aren't they for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, but I went a little crazy when I was shopping, so there's a fairly large overflow of gifts for everyone."

"Okay, then."

Sam handed Tris a somewhat large box wrapped in lovely dark purple wrapping paper, then another smaller one to Cilla.

Tris opened hers first to reveal a hand made prayer shawl with a gold Star of David emblazoned on it. "Oh, Sam. It's beautiful! I've been trying to find a good one for years. Thank you," she said, giving the other woman a gigantic hug.

Cilla's box contained a Star of David necklace with a rose in the center, "I love it, Auntie Sam! It's so pretty!"

"I'm glad you like it, Cilla. I didn't have very much to go off of when I was shopping. Just all of your basic likes and hates and occupations."

"If all your gifts are as well thought out as these two, you'll be fine. Our family motto has always been 'It's about the thought and effort put into the gift – not it's price' concerning presents during Hanukkah and all the other holy days."

"Now, we have shopping to do!" Cilla said excitedly as she put her new necklace on.

* * *

A/N: Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!

On a side note: I am very thrilled to report that tomorrow I will be consuming way too much pie! Whoo ho!


	10. Shopping

A/N: In honor of Thanksgiving!

This chapter is for **SG-Fan** and **SGCFan4Ever**. When will you guys get the message and stop reviewing? lol. Thanks a lot for the support from both of you.

* * *

"Wow, Sam, you look beautiful in that dress!" Tris complemented as Sam came out of the dressing room in a light blue flapper dress. With her hair so short, and her body so slim, she looked like she could fit the part.

"Do you really think so?" Sam asked, curiously. The reason she had tried on that dress in the first place was because the color was so similar to the dress she had to wear on that Mongol planet.

"You look stunning," Cilla said. _Uncle Jack won't know what hit him_, she added silently. "Do you have shoes to go with it?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I have a pair of heels that will work."

"What color?"

"They're black, Stiletto sandals," Sam said before turning to go back into the dressing room. The trip had been well worth it, she had found four new dresses that she absolutely adored and was going to buy. One of them she didn't model for Tris and Cilla because it was a little more revealing than she was comfortable showing them…but buying it would be well worth the look on Jack's face when he saw her in it.

"Well, then, let's get a move on," Tris said as Sam came back out dressed in her normal clothes and holding four hangers. "I thought you were only getting three dresses, Sam?"

Sam looked down, blushing, "The other one's not a dress."

"Ah."

* * *

Arriving back at Jack's house, Sam saw a military issue SUV in the drive. Getting out, she noticed that the Airmen inside the vehicle were still there. Thinking about it, Sam was fairly certain they were terrified of having to deliver something to General O'Neill at home. 

"I'll be right there," Sam called when the three women got out of the car. Tapping on the driver's window, the Lt. Colonel said, "Airmen, why don't you just give me whatever you need to give the General?"

The Airman, sighed, relieved, "Yes, Colonel Carter. Thank you, ma'am." He gave the manila envelope to Sam who nodded, before he drove off.

Sam was more than a little shocked to discover it was addressed to _her_ and from the _president_?

Opening it up, Sam smiled in relief as she realized what it was. She got her shopping bag out of the back seat of her car and walked into the house to be bombarded by a Jack O'Neill who looked like he was running from Apophis himself.

"Hide me!" he whispered fiercely in her ear.

"Uncle Jack! Hiding behind Auntie Sam is cheating!" Zip said as she came into view.

"Yeah, bro!" Nathan piped up. "You know the rules."

Jack looked defiantly at his younger brother, "Yeah? Well, I quit!" He saw Sam's shopping bags and the envelope, "Oohhh! What's in there?" he asked, reaching for them both. Tris and Cilla had brought in the other bags filled with gifts and were busy sorting them into different piles based on whom they were for.

Sam pulled them out of his reach, "Well…nope, I don't think I'll tell you."

"Come on, Sam!" Jack called as she ran into the living room. "It's from the president! What did Henry want?"

Sam stuck her tongue out at him in a very un-military like move. "You'll just have to wait until tomorrow night to find out, _sir_."

"Is that insubordination, _Colonel_?"

"Only as much insubordination as you deal to my dad and General Hammond – _General O'Neill, sir_."

Before it could escalate any further, Tris took the envelope out of Sam's hands, "This for Jack?"

"Yeah, put it on the bottom, under that big package. Yep, there." She turned back to Jack, "If you even try to look in that envelope before tomorrow night – or get someone else to look I will take apart your PS2, hide some really small, important part to it _and_ take back the new game I got you for it."

Jack walked back into the kitchen, muttering something about 'insubordination' and 'court martials' under his breath.

Luke and Nathan both looked at where Jack had disappeared from, then back to Sam. Luke whistled in admiration, "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

She smirked, "I _had_ to learn how to do that when I first met him nine years ago. It comes in handy when he gets behind on paper work and doesn't want to do it. So, pretty much every week."

Nathan laughed outright at that, "Yep, Jack O'Neill hates paper work, that's for sure. Must come from having to write all those essays in science when he was being…well, being Jack."

Sam's smile grew evil, "So, _that's_ why he doesn't like scientists!"

Luke nodded, "Why do you think I was so surprised when I heard you were an astrophysicist and both of you were friends with Dr. Jackson?"

"We're the only two he can understand. Not to mention Daniel and I know how to dumb down our reports for him."

"Why?" asked Tris, confused. "He has a Ph.D. in astronomy."

The conspiring, evil look in Sam's eyes returned, "He does, does he? Well, then, methinks I'll conveniently forget the bullet point summary and definitions in my next few reports…and the one on my little 'science project' as Jack so humorously dubbed it."

"It IS a science project, Carter!" Jack said as he walked back into the room with two beers, one of which he handed to Sam.

"Thank you, sir." Jack's siblings shared a look of shock and disbelief, and in that one moment, the girl's plot to get Sam and Jack together received the support of Jack's brothers.

* * *

A/N: Well? What think you?  



	11. Are You Sure You're Not Married?

A/N: It's a short chapter, but I just posted to keep you guys interested and to let you know I didn't forget about this!

* * *

"So, Auntie Sam?" Zip asked casually as the family (and Carter) sat around the living room after dinner. "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

Sam looked at her as if the young girl was crazy. "In my bed."

"Where's your bed?"

"At my house."

"Oh," Zip sighed, deflated.

"Why?" Sam asked, now concerned that she had hurt the girl's feelings without knowing it.

"Who's going to tell Cilla and me stories about funny stuff Uncle Jack's been doing recently? You're the only one who knows new ones." Zip hoped that sounded convincing.

"I can tell you stories in the morning about your Uncle Jack," Sam tried to reason. It was getting late and if she stayed here much longer she was going to _have_ to spend the night.

Cilla and Zip combined their efforts, "Pleeease?" they asked simultaneously while doing a fair impersonation of a puppy dog.

Sam turned to Jack, who shrugged, "It's up to you. There's enough room if that's what you're worried about." A glint of mischief passed through Jack's eyes, "Of course, you probably just want to leave so you can go to the base and play with your doohickeys and you know that if you stayed here I'd actually make you _sleep_."

The Colonel growled in frustration, "Alright, fine, you win. I just have to drop by my house now to pick up something…"

"Didn't you say that you kept a spare pair of clothes over here just for the rare occasion in which you spent the night after a team night?" Tris asked, loving how they were making Sam squirm.

Nathan and Luke exchanged another 'look' as Sam whispered, "Did I say that?"

Cilla nodded fervently, "Yep, right before you gave me this pretty necklace."

Zip looked at Sam with sadness that only a little girl can pull off, "Hey! That's not fair. Why did she get a present early and not me?"

Sam looked at her with patience, "Do you want one of your presents early?"

Zip nodded so Sam passed her one of the medium sized boxes with 'Ziporah' written on it. The young girl tore into the package eagerly, very shocked and happy to find a model airplane inside, just waiting to be assembled.

"Thank you, Auntie Sam!" Zip said as she carefully opened the box and took out all the pieces to begin the process of assembling her gift so she could play with it.

Jack looked at Sam with one of his puppy dog looks on his face, "Wait a minute! What about me? Don't I get a present early?"

Sam looked at him with a blank expression, "After you forgot my birthday last month, you want a present?"

"Um, sorry?" Jack was silent for a minute before he remembered, "Hey, wait a second! I made that up to you by letting you fly the X-303. That's not fair!" His family members looked at him like he was acting like a five-year-old (which he was), before turning to Sam to see her reaction.

"Was it fair when you 'forgot' Daniel was allergic to dogs and made us wait by that blasted kennel for three hours?"

"No, that was funny."

Sam appeared outraged, "You weren't the one who had to carry him back to the infirmary!"

"You're right! That was Teal'c. You know, Carter, I could just order you to give me a present?" Sam just glared at him in a _very_ insubordinate way that shut him up.

"Are you _sure_ you two aren't secretly married?" Luke asked 'curiously'.

"Of course we're not married!" Sam and Jack said at exactly the same time.

Tris looked at her watch, noticing how late it was getting, she turned to her two daughters, "Off to bed with you two. It's almost nine o'clock."

Without arguing – which rather shocked Sam – both girls got up from the floor, kissed the adults goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

A/N: What think you? Please tell me! I need to know!  



	12. Surprises

A/N: Here's another one for your enjoyment. It'll probably be about a week before I post again as I'm beginning to only be able to find the time on Saturday nights and Sunday mornings. Anywho, here you go! And thank you to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

It was about 2100 when the adults were finally settled again in the living room with coffee. The O'Neill's settled in for talking, and initiation of Sam Carter into their circle. 

"So, Sam," Luke asked expectantly, "Jack said you are an astrophysicist?"

"Theoretical astrophysicist."

Nathan furrowed his brow, "Why the _hell_ do hang out with our older brother?"

Sam grinned as Jack scowled at his sibling, "I don't really have a choice in the matter, Nathan. He's my CO."

The furrow grew deeper, "Yeah, I never got why Jack was assigned to a scientific base."

Sam's grin faltered, "It's classified."

All three siblings of Jack O'Neill noticed the way Sam grew a little colder when she said that, but they were unable to respond because at that exact moment Sam's cell phone started to ring.

"Carter," she said into the speaker, grinning with joy at the voice on the other line. "Hello, Mr. President…yes, sir, I got the package a few hours ago. Thank you so much for it…I know, sir…Was that the only reason you got if for me so quickly, sir?…Good, I'd hoped not…Sir! Now that was just…Good-bye, sir. Tell your wife I said hello."

"How is Henry, Carter? He in on the envelope as well?" Jack asked flippantly.

Sam's grin grew large again, "Yes, sir, the president gave me the envelope. He's doing well." She frowned jokingly, "I'm pretty sure you'd hear about something first if he was in any sort of danger, sir."

Jack shrugged, consenting the point, "True. But he doesn't call _me_ on my _personal phone_ after work ends."

Sam blushed brightly before her grin returned with full force; "He calls you on your personal phone during work hours?"

Now it was Jack's turn to blush as his brothers and sister-in-law looked at him and laughed. Nathan was finally brave enough to broach the subject by asking, "So, you guys know the president? I mean we all saw the broadcast a few years ago with Jack and Senator Kinsey, but _President Hayes_?"

"Yeah," Sam and Jack said simultaneously.

Luke scrunched his eyebrows together, "Let me guess, it's classified, right?"

"Got it in one," Jack said humorously. "So…how 'bout them Yankees?"

Tris looked at her brother-in-law with confusion, "You don't even like the Yankees, Jack!"

Before Jack could come up with a witty response, a car pulled up only a minute before there was a knock on the door. Sam briefly wondered why they didn't just ring the doorbell.

Jack got up, getting one of his guns from the table by the door to make sure it was easily accessible before opening it to reveal two women – one of which was _very_ pregnant and their husbands. The people in the living room only started to relax when they heard Jack's deep laugh.

"Surprise?" Michael offered lamely at his older brother's shocked expression. Samuel just smiled nervously, wondering if he was about to regret the idea of driving the twelve-hour drive in one day.

"Don't just stand there, Jack," Stephanie (Samuel's very pregnant wife) admonished, "It's cold and I'm sure me standing up like this in freezing weather isn't good for the babies!"

That brought Jack out of his stupor rather quickly, he ushered the four of them inside. When their bags had been taken in, coats and boots removed, the four new comers followed Jack into the living room, happy to see all the faces already there.

Tris rose swiftly from her seat to embrace her sisters-in-law. "Stephanie, you're so big! Are you sure that due date wasn't off by a few months?" Tris said as she placed one of her hands on Steph's protruding stomach.

Steph grinned slightly, "No, the doctor's weren't wrong – they were just wrong about how many heart beats they heard. Apparently there was an echo that they didn't pick up on the ultra sound. We're having twins!"

Lydia stood back from her embracing sisters, always liking to stand in the wings as opposed to the limelight. Now was Stephanie's moment – it wasn't time yet to tell them Mike's and her big news. Not yet.

It's hard to say who noticed the cute blond on the couch first – Samuel or Michael, but it was Michael who made the first move.

"So, Jack? Something the family should know about?" the younger man asked jokingly.

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "You know, that's the exact same thing Gabe asked me when Sam here picked up the phone two weeks ago." He grinned at his younger brother, "And I'll give you the same answer I gave him: no."

_Not yet_, Tris, Sam, Luke, Nathan and Jack all added silently; unaware that the others were doing just that.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think Lydia's big surprise is? I'll give everyone two guesses - make 'em good! Please review. They make me feel warm and fuzzy and right now I have a migrane and feel like crap. (Hence why I'm updating instead of taking a French test at school.) I need to feel warm and fuzzy. 


	13. From One Woman to Another

A/N: I'm so happy that this story has such a good review base! I love the support I get from all you guys. Frankly, I was a little surprised when I first started posting this...okay, a LOT surprised with the response. Thank you all!

This chapter is for the shipper in you!

* * *

It was nearing midnight when the women finally decided to call it a night. Because space was limited, it had been unanimously decided that the women would take two rooms (one for those who really wanted to sleep) and the guys would sleep in the basement with the children…except for Jack who absolutely refused on pain of 'Carter-withdrawals' to give up his room. Coincidentally, that left him in the only bedroom close enough to the girl's 'slumber party' to hear what was going on. It wasn't an accident.

"So, you work with Jack, right, Sam?" Lydia asked as the four women settled in for the night. Everyone could tell that Stephanie was extremely tired, but couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep.

Sam nodded, "Yep. He's my CO."

"He's CO of the base, right? That would mean he's everybody's CO," Tris put in, prodding the woman to share more details of their working relationship.

"Yeah, but I'm 2IC of the base, so I'm one of the few that actually has to report _directly_ to him."

"I'm sorry, but what does 2IC mean again?" Steph asked in a confused tone. "I'm really bad at remembering acronyms."

"That's alright," Sam smiled warmly at the pregnant woman, "It means second in command. Whenever Jack is sick or on vacation, I'm the one that takes over."

Lydia furrowed her brow, "Then who's running the base now?"

"Colonel Reynolds. He's the 3IC of the base. And _very_ happy that he only has to run the base when both of us are gone."

Steph winced, causing the other three to gather around her in concern. "The babies just started kicking last week. It's still a bit of a shock to realize that there's _living_ beings inside of me. And it hurts like hell."

Tris smiled, "I remember when I was pregnant with Ziporah and Pricilla. Those two wouldn't stop moving at all when they were awake. I think it was a contest to see who could make Mom sick faster."

Sam and Lydia smiled at the comment, but it didn't reach Sam's eyes. She just kept on wondering what it would be like to be pregnant with an O'Neill. Hell, she was wondering what it would be like just to _be_ an O'Neill.

Lydia saw the look in Sam's eyes even when the other two women missed it. The red haired woman put her hand on Sam's shoulder to get her attention. When she had it, she motioned to follow her into the other room.

"You know," Lydia started, looking out the bedroom window at the snow falling. "It took me twelve years to get Michael to propose to me." She looked at Sam, "And we were only dating for two of those years."

Sam frowned, wallowing in her misery, "You knew him for twelve years before he proposed?" she asked quietly.

The redhead nodded, "Yeah. I was working at his favorite bookstore and coffee shop. He came in one day when we both had just graduated high school and it quickly became his favorite haunt." She looked down at her shoes; "It was probably hardest when he was dating in those first seven years." She shook her head slightly, "After a really nasty break up with his girlfriend of three years, Michael swore off all women. It took me another three to convince him that I was worth a shot."

Sam sat down on the bed, Lydia following suit; "We met nine years ago when I was first assigned to our base." The astrophysicist's tear filled eyes met Lydia's black ones, "He's been my CO for nine years. There are regulations that prevent anything from happening between CO and subordinate. It's just so hard sometimes." She snorted softly, "Half the time I don't even know if he feels the same way."

Lydia smiled as she gathered Sam into her arms, "Trust me, Sam. He does. I haven't seen Jack this happy and at ease since Charlie. You've done wonders to him."

Sam started crying into Lydia's shoulder. She had no clue why she was crying – she just was. Lydia, however, remembered _many_ nights in which she cried over the stubborn O'Neill male that had captured her heart. The red-haired Jew suddenly had the urge to kiss her husband senseless.

Sam smiled watery at Lydia, "I think I'll be okay now. I'll be back in the room in a few minutes. I just need to clear my mind."

Lydia smiled, "It's all right. I understand entirely. Take your time, Tris and Stephanie are probably both asleep by now."

"Thank you, Lydia."

"Any time, Sam."

* * *

A/N: Reviews anyone?  



	14. Comfort

A/N: Yes, this chapter is short, but I thought I'd be nice and give it to you now then making you all wait until the weekend to get it. Aren't I nice?

* * *

To clear her mind, Sam got her coat and went out onto Jack's roof, to look at the stars. It was an amazingly clear night, just perfect for stargazing despite the cold. It wasn't the bad type of cold that got into your bones and clung. No, it was the type of cold that attacked your nose and ears, and other extremities (especially if your gloves were faulty) but left the rest of you relatively lukewarm. 

Sam's mind drifted from her non-relationship with Jack, to her work at the SGC, to her father. The tears returned to her eyes as she thought of her dad. She had just gotten to actually _know_ him and have a relationship with him when he was taken from her again. Life could just be so cruel sometimes. Sam silently thanked Selmak, even now, for giving her that relationship and those extra years with her father that she wouldn't have had otherwise.

"Come here often?" a voice said from behind her, making her jump. She needn't have worried, though, the startler was Jack.

She smiled, her thoughts preoccupied with something he had said earlier. "Hi. How'd you know I was up here?"

Jack shrugged, burying his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket. "I heard you leave and figured this is where you'd be." He smirked slightly; "We tend to gravitate towards it when we're thinking."

Sam smiled, this time it reached her eyes, "Yeah. You know what I was thinking about?"

"How sexy I am with a P-90?"

She giggled softly, "No, actually. You look foreboding with your P-90. You look sexy in your BDUs." Jack's cheeks already rosy with the cold went a few shades darker, "No, I was thinking about whether I should give you your early Hanukkah gift."

"You should."

With that she leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth with passion and love. His response was to kiss her back with the same forces after getting over his initial shock. The kiss lasted a few, long minutes, only ending when air became a major problem for the couple.

"Happy Hanukkah, Jack."

"It's not Hanukkah yet, my darling. Although, that has got to be the _best_ present I've ever gotten for Hanukkah," he said, kissing her again.

She smiled impishly, "Just wait until you get to open that envelope."

"I can open it tomorrow night?" he asked excitedly.

The grin on Jack's face was contagious and soon both of them were standing there grinning like idiots.

"Only if you're very good."

Jack got an evil glint in his eyes as he whispered seductively, "Define 'good'."

"Don't let anyone catch you trying to make out with me."

"Damn."

* * *

Lydia smiled as she heard the sliding back door open and close about half an hour later. She had been right; both of her sisters-in-law had been fast asleep when the redhead had returned from her conversation with Sam.

Before letting sleep overtake her, Lydia prayed silently to the Lord on High that he would help Jack and Sam find their true happiness and have a Hanukkah miracle of their own.

* * *

A/N: Well? Lydia is a Yenta...and a better Yenta than Tris, her daughters or Luke I'm tellin' you now! (Allthough they all do have their moments of 'nudging'...)  



	15. You Know Them?

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews (and thank you to all of you not reviewing but still enjoying the story!). I hope everyone had a wonderful and peaceful Shabbat, mine was great.

* * *

The next morning everyone rose bright and early…well, the guys rose early because that's what Phebe decided to do, Jack and Sam rose early because that's what they were trained to do, and Lydia and Tris rose early because they heard Sam leave. Everyone else was still asleep. 

It was a very good thing that most everyone had decided to get up early, because no sooner had the clock struck 0800, then the doorbell rang. Jack mumbled something about inconsiderate people as he got up from his coffee (and Sam) to answer the door.

On the other side was none other than Tamar, Manny and their children; thirteen year old Joel, ten year old Timothy, and five year old Noah. Upon seeing their Uncle Jack, all three boys decided to pounce on him, causing Jack to stagger back a few feet.

"Tam! Get them off of me!" Jack cried playfully.

Tamar grinned at her older brother. It hadn't been easy for her growing up with six older brothers who all felt the need to 'protect' her from the male population of Chicago…not that she was really complaining. She'd had her share of bad boyfriends who kept on trying to get back together with her after they broke up. In those situations all she had to do was call on big brother Jonathan to teach them a lesson.

"Boys, come on. Give him some room to breath," Manny berated his sons kindly.

It was only after his three nephews let go of him entirely that Jack could get a good look at the family of five. The first thing he noticed when looking at his sister was that she was a little more plump than the last time he saw her…and there was a familiar glow in her face.

"You're pregnant," he said in a statement – not a question.

Tam nodded, "Three months along."

Jack grinned at his sister, giving her a big hug, "This is great! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you, Jonathan. Now, can we come inside out of the cold, or do I have to beg?"

"Come in, come in," Jack said, ushering his sister and her family into the nice warm kitchen full of wide-awake (not) people. Sam was 'feeding' Phebe her breakfast so Luke could have a moment of peace in which to drink a few cups of coffee.

Sam looked up as she heard the footsteps draw closer to the kitchen, smiling when she recognized the woman standing there beside her General. She rose and gave the woman a friendly hug, "Tamar. It's so good to see you again."

Tamar smiled, "It's good to see you, too, Sam. You have no clue how thrilled I was when I found out the 'reinforcement' Jonathan was talking about was you. Let me get a good look at you," Tamar backed up from Sam and drunk in her appearance. "Still after fifteen years, you look amazing."

Sam put her hand on Tamar's belly, "And you look like you're going to pop out another O'Neill for the tree."

Manny grinned, "And another 'Stevenson' for our tree. It's good to see you again, Sam."

"You too, Manny. How's work? Everything still on schedule?"

Manny nodded, "And going as planned. Nothing the great Samantha Carter would have to worry about."

"Dr. Stevenson you're embarrassing me. You're a married man now, you can't go around flirting like you did in school," Sam berated Jack's brother-in-law.

Jack shook his head at his 2IC and sister, "You two know each other? From where?"

Sam grinned knowingly at Tamar as the mother of three said, "We met at a Hell's Angels convention twenty years ago, Jonathan. You know, the place Manny took me on our third date?"

Sam grinned, remembering the day, "Tam thought my bike was the greatest thing since sliced bread and we spent the entire time talking about different models." She cocked her head to one side slightly, turning to Manny, "Didn't you have to drag her away from the show when you were the one that wanted to go in the first place?"

Manny scowled at Sam, "Don't remind me!"

Sam smiled, turning her attention to Tamar's children, "Hi Joel, how's school? Keeping your grades up?"

The thirteen year old nodded; he loved hearing the tales his 'Aunt Sam' would tell whenever she came to visit – and he also knew that she only told them when the three boys were being 'good little Jewish boys' (A/N: I mean no offense by that comment, I just thought it was funny). "Yes, Aunt Sam. And last week at the synagogue I helped Mrs. Colenstien set up the refreshments. Noah and Timothy helped me, too."

Sam smiled warmly, "That's good. I'm glad to see my outrageous stories still have an affect on you three." She ruffled his hair and gave five-year-old Noah a hug. Timothy may have been 'too old for his aunt's hugs' but Noah made no pretence of that at all - he loved his Auntie Sam's hugs, they made him feel so important and grown up.

"So...breakfast?" Jack asked curiously.

* * *

A/N: I hope all of you liked it enough to review. By the way things have been going, I think the last chapter will be posted by the first night of Hanukkah (Christmas day for all of you who don't know). 

Review, please!


	16. Air Force Women Are NOT Chicks

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Here's another little tid bit to keep you all interested!

* * *

It was almost noon when Tris and Stephanie woke up – mere minutes before Gabriel and Deborah arrived with their children: seven-year-old, Mary and five-year-old Jesse. When introduced to Sam, Gabe gave his younger brother was one that clearly said what the older man did say moments later:

"Well, Jackie-boy – I never actually expected the infamous Samantha Carter to look like this! I was right on the money when I called her a chick."

Sam blushed profusely at the first sentence, then looked up at Deborah when Gabe had said the second, "Would you terribly mind if I taught your husband the lesson that Air Force Lieutenant Colonels don't liked to be called 'chicks'?"

The blonde woman bowed her head conceding, "By all means, Sam. Knock that Irish smirk off his face!"

Sam bowed her head slightly in Deborah's direction, "Thank you, ma'am," before turning and motioning for Gabe to follow her into the backyard – which was covered in snow. "Do you have a blindfold I could use, General?"

Jack's smirk grew, "Gonna use that trick Brae taught you, Carter?"

Sam smirked right back at him; "I didn't take those lessons from Brae and T for nothing, sir."

Everyone gathered outside (or next to the sliding glass door as was the case with Stephanie, Tamar and the children) as Jack tied the blindfold around Sam and Gabe wondered what the hell he had just gotten himself into.

"Don't worry, Gabe, she won't maim you – too much paper work," Jack said reassuringly to his older brother as Sam stretched just like Bra'tac and Teal'c had taught her how, with the blindfold on. She was listening to the sounds; picking out the different breathing patterns to find which one was Gabriel.

"Yeah, right," the older man said. _Bingo_, she thought as her ears kept a tab on his breathing.

"You want to go first, Gabriel?" Sam asked calmly with a cold smirk on her face. She was only dressed in the sweater and jeans she had put on that morning – but the cold was very distant to her.

"You're blind, though. I can't hit a blind girl."

Sam's face grew cold, "Either you hit me first, or I'll hit you and end this entire thing once and for all."

Gabe sighed, and went to punch Sam, but her reflexes stopped him. She grabbed his fist and within thirty seconds he was down on his knees with Sam's arms around his neck. Sam wasn't even breathing heavily.

She bent down until her mouth was level with his ear, "Do you understand now, that it's not okay to call a woman a 'chick'? _Especially_ Air Force officers. We don't like it, and the next time you say something stupid like that – I'll teach you how it feels to have your ribs pushed apart by someone else's thumbs. Understood?"

Gabe nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Sam rose, releasing her grip on Gabe so she could remove the blindfold. Turning to the crowd of Jack's siblings she said, "And that is why Air Force women are not called chicks by anyone who wants to live and values their reproductive organs."

* * *

A/N: Sooo? What think you all? I wrote this scene for all of you just waiting for Sam to punch Gabe. Like it enough to review?  



	17. Remembering

A/N: I really hope all of you like this chapter. After this one there's only about one or two more to post and I'm hoping to have the last one up on the first night of Hanukkah (sunset PST on the 25th). I thought it would be fitting. Enjoy!

* * *

The family (and Sam) settled in for a nice, quiet lunch, talking about anything and everything. It amazed Jack how quickly Sam was being accepted by his siblings and their families, but then he remembered that Tamar and Sam had known each other for twenty years – that explained at least part of it, but there was one thing that was still bugging him.

"Carter? Where were you when Tam and Manny got married?"

Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I was there, where were _you_, pray tell?"

Jack looked down, "On assignment in Greenland."

Sam grinned at Jack's embarrassment, "I know. I'm just messing with you."

"Auntie Sam?" Noah asked quietly, "How long have you known Uncle Jack?"

Sam smiled at the young boy sitting next to her, "Nine years."

"Wow, you're old!"

Sam grinned as Tamar berated her son, "It's alright Tam. I'm use to it. And I _am_ old. _Although_, I'm not as old as your Uncle Jack, am I, Noah?"

The young boy shook his head, "No one but Uncle Gabe is as old as Uncle Jack."

Jack glared at Sam, saying something in Goa'uld to Sam. Her eyes widened in shock at his disregard for national security. "Classified!" she cried in the same language, "Civilians present, you mik'ta!"

"Now _that's_ just not nice," Jack said in English. "And I do believe you're bordering on insubordination, Colonel!"

"Oh, please! You were bordering on insubordination for _seven__years_, Jack! And look what it got you – a promotion! Just for that you can't open the envelope tonight – so ha!"

Jack grew silent, "Napoleonic power monger," he whispered under his breath. It was only after he said it that he realized _what_ he had said. Sam just sat there, looking down at her plate. No one but Jack knew what was wrong, and he was acting too dense at the moment to do anything about it.

"I…um...I need to go check on something." Sam got up and left the room. The table was silent, somehow even the children knew that Uncle Jack had just messed up _real_ bad and now was not a time to speak. A few minutes later they heard the front door open and close, then silence again.

Jack got up, "I'll be right back." Tam rose with him, shaking her head when he tried to leave. "I need to fix this, Tam."

"Give her a little time, Jack, she needs to be alone right now," Tam protested.

Jack shook his head, "No she doesn't, Tamar. I used to call our doctor – Janet Fraiser that. She died last year." Tam moved out of the way, realizing that Jack was right. "Thank you, I'll be back in a few."

* * *

The General found his 2IC outside on his porch, crying her eyes out without her jacket on. He sighed, unfolded the blanket he had brought out with him and folded it over her trembling shoulders. "Carter…" 

She looked up at him, her makeup visibly running down her face in streaks of dark brown. "I just miss her so much. And I feel so terrible because I was so relieved that you were okay when she died," she choked out.

"C'mere," Jack said as he sat down next to her, gathering her quivering form in his arms. "It's going to be alright," he stroked circular patterns on her back, gently comforting her as the tears came out. Tears that she hadn't let fall since the last time this man was comforting her over her best friend's death.

Sam sniffed, looking up into his eyes, "How can you know that?"

Jack gave her a tender look that sent shivers down Sam's back, "Because tonight is the first night of Hanukkah," he kissed away the tears still on her cheeks, "And it's our first Hanukkah together. Nothing can go wrong."

Sam snorted softly, "Sounds like something Daniel would say. You, Jack, have been spending _way_ too much time around your scientists."

Jack looked back at her with mock hurt in his eyes, "Moi? Spend too much time around scientists? It's not exactly like I have a choice, now do I?"

"You could retire."

"Do you want me to?"

Sam looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity of the question, "No. If you retired I'd never be able to see you. And you love what you do – there's no way to deny that. You love saving the planet every other week. And you _love_ being able to get one up on Ba'al every month. Not to mention Kinsey."

Jack blushed, looking down, "Yeah, you're probably right. Hey, it's cold out here, let's go back inside, okay?"

Sam nodded, "Okay."

* * *

A/N: You all gonna review, or do I have to withhold chapters until the LAST night of Hanukkah? NEXT YEAR!  



	18. Tell me a Story

A/N: Thank you all for the heartfelt reviews! This is the second to last chapter, but you guys are going to have to wait all week to get it! There's just something about posting on the first night of Hanukkah that seems fitting. Maybe if you're all really nice, I'll post the last chapter sooner and post an epilogue on the first night...only if you're REALLY nice.

* * *

"So, what do all of you do for a living?" Sam asked as everyone sorted through the big piles of presents they had brought to exchange.

"As you know, I'm a rocket scientist," Manny said, informing everyone _again_ just how smart he was.

"I'm a garbage man," Nathan said. "It's kinda gross, but the hours are the same, and the pay's not bad either."

Gabriel smirked, "Yeah, but you smell like cr…poo every time you visit. I'm an income tax collector."

Sam raised her eyebrows, "Ah. So, you bust people for tax evasion?"

"That's about it," Gabe nodded sagely. He was so full of himself.

Luke smiled warmly at Sam, "You've probably already guessed that I'm a history teacher. Hence the fascination with Dr. Jackson."

Sam nodded, "You're not the only one. Just about everyone we meet sooner or later falls for the 'Jackson charm' in one way or another."

Jack grimaced, "Don't remind me! Wasn't that how the whole 583 thing got started?"

Sam nodded, seeing the confused looks from those around her she explained, "It's a classified incident but basically Daniel was being his regular charming self and ended up getting kidnapped by an Amazonian tribe of women who all wanted to have his children."

Everyone laughed at that. Most of them didn't even know what Daniel Jackson looked like, but all found the situation he had found himself in humorous.

"What do you do for a living, Samuel?"

"I'm a rabbi."

"Oh."

* * *

The day went by rather swiftly for the O'Neill family; the children played in the snow while the adults prepared for the first night of what looked to be a wonderful and peaceful Hanukkah. Sunset was supposed to be around 1645 (A/N: Estimating here, I live on the ocean.) so Sam and Jack told Daniel and Teal'c to get there around 1600 for the start of the festivities. 

It was nearing 1600 hours and right on the dong of the clock the front door opened and Daniel said, "Knock, knock? Jack you really shouldn't keep your front door unlocked!" as he hobbled in on crutches with Teal'c in tow to make sure he didn't fall – again.

Sam squealed when she saw Daniel, plowing into him and giving him a really big hug. "Daniel! You know you're not suppose to be walking around yet!"

"Yeah, that's what Jan – Dr. Brightman told me. She was not impressed when I told her I could be a worse patient than Jack."

Sam grinned, "That's probably because Jack's only ever been under her supervision at the infirmary once since she got here. She's not Janet."

Luke, having not heard the discussion, only hearing from Jack that Daniel was there bounded into the hallway, stopping short of plowing into Sam as she had Daniel, "Dr. Jackson! Oh this is so cool! I never actually thought I'd really meet you!"

Daniel shook his hand, nervously wondering whom the psycho was. Sam giggled at Daniel's face, "Daniel, this is Jack's youngest brother, Luke. Luke, you're right. This is Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Okay, kids! If you want to talk, you're going to have to talk in the living room, everyone else wants a chance to meet him too, Luke!" Jack called from a few feet away.

"Is it necessary to raise the decibel level of your voice indoors, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked stoically. Jack just glared at him.

"Come on, come on! I want to go see Uncle Jack's and Auntie Sam's friends!" a little boy dragged his older sister behind him into the living room where everyone had congregated.

Sam smiled, "Jesse, is it really necessary to drag Mary all over the house?"

Jesse huffed as he walked over to Teal'c and Daniel, inspecting the newcomers with great care. "She didn't want to come."

Ziporah and Priscilla came bounding in from playing in the snow, "Uncle Jack!" Cilla cried happily. "We found this in the snow!" She happily handed her uncle a small black box (which the twins had opened previously to discover the contents). Much to the chagrin on Jack, who took it, quickly putting it in his pocket.

Nathan grinned at his brother's thoughtlessness, "And you said I needed lessons in the art of subtlety! Ha!"

"So…pudding anyone?" Jack asked, trying to change the subject.

Tam glared at him, "You know that we don't eat anything until after the candles are lit! Shame on you, Jonathan! Aren't you going to make introductions?"

Jack sighed, his joy deflated, "Fine, fine. Daniel, T, this is my family Gabe, Nathan, Samuel, Luke who you already know, Tamar, Deborah, Michael, Lydia, Manny, Stephanie, Tris, Ziporah, Priscilla, Jesse, Mary, this little one is Phebe, and those three trouble makers are Joel, Timothy and Noah. Everyone, this is Daniel and Teal'c."

"Teal'c," Ziporah said, trying to get the sound of the name in her mouth, "That's an interesting name. Where are you from?"

"A small tribe in Mozambique," Teal'c said to the young girl. There was a _lot_ more people there that there was yesterday!

Mary climbed up onto Teal'c's lap; it surprised almost everyone that the burly man was receptive to her request, "Uncle T, can you tell me a story?"

Teal'c smiled down at the little girl who looked so much like her mother with bouncy blonde curls and sage green eyes, "Indeed, little one. What genre of story would you prefer?"

Mary smiled, she liked this man, "Can you tell me one about Uncle Jack and Auntie Sam, please?"

Daniel grinned, this was going to be interesting. "Tell them all about the time with the thing, and that race with that weapon, at the thing in the temple with the one thing."

Teal'c smiled at the younger man, "Which occasion are you referring to, Daniel Jackson? The first, second or third occasion?" Sam and Jack were both terrorized that Teal'c might tell a story about what they thought he was going to tell it about.

Daniel's grin grew impish, "The first time."

"Very well. Listen carefully; once in the not to distant past, we were traveling in a far away land…"

"Where were you?" Mary asked curiously. The room had grown completely silent to hear the tale Teal'c was weaving. Sam and Jack looked about ready to bolt for the door, but they wanted to see how Teal'c was going to tell this story without giving away any national secrets.

"In a far away land, Mary O'Neill," Teal'c responded patiently. "We were traveling, and we came across a temple in the middle of a desert wasteland. Going inside, we found a group of tribesmen and women who thought then Major Carter was a goddess. At O'Neill's insistence that she wasn't anything more than a human, they proclaimed that he was her mate and a god. It took us three days to retrieve the two of them from the highly guarded rooms they were given."

Cilla looked at her mother, winking, "So, why didn't they think that you or Uncle Daniel was her mate, Uncle Teal'c?"

Teal'c loved being called uncle. As he was an only child, this new title made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside (although he would never admit that to anyone). "Daniel Jackson and myself were seen as the gods' servants and protectors."

This idea thoroughly confused Joel, "Why would a god need a protector?"

Jack looked at his young nephew, "I thought the exact same thing."

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? You can tell me in a review. Really! It's true.  



	19. The First Night of Hanukkah

A/N: I'd like to thank all of my reviews during this fic. It's been an interesting road, thank you for sticking with it. Don't forget to review this chapter if you want the epilogue! I got too tired of waiting for Hanukkah to come around...plus so many of you wouldn't be able to read it or review right away.

* * *

Tam looked at the clock, taking charge of the situation before it deteriorated, "Manny? Go get the candles out of the freezer and the matches by the stove. Sunset is in five minutes. Who wants to start the blessing?"

"Oh! I do, I do!" Timothy called. He jumped up and down with joy when he was told he could. "Yay!"

As everyone gathered around Jack's menorah, Tamar waited patiently for her son to say the first blessing before lighting the candles.

"Barukh Atta Adonay Eloheynu Melekh Ha-olam Asher Kiddeshanu Be-mitsvotav Ve-tsivanu Lehadlik Ner Shel khanuka," the young boy said.

"Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the universe, who has sanctified us by His commandments, and has commanded us to kindle the lights of Hanukkah," Gabriel replied.

"Barukh Atta Adonay Eloheynu Melekh Ha-olam She-asa Nissim La-avoteynu Ba-yyamim Ha-hem Ba-zzman Ha-zze," Ziporah spoke the ancient words her ancestors had spoken for many hundreds of years.

"Blessed are you, Lord our God, King of the universe, who wrought miracles for our fathers in days of old, at this season," Jack responded in English.

"Barukh Atta Adonay Eloheynu Melekh Ha-olam She-hekheyanu Ve-kiymanu Ve-higgi'anu La-zzman Ha-zze," Samuel gave the last blessing on the first night. Since he was a rabbi, it was his honor to say it every year on that first night.

"Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the universe, who has kept us alive, and has preserved us, and enabled us to reach this time," Priscilla responded.

Tamar lit the Shamash then handed it to Lydia to light the first candle. When the Shamash was back in its place, the family smiled at one another before sitting back down in the living room.

"Who's hungry?" Tris asked expectantly.

"Me! Me! Me!" all the kids (including most of the grown men) shouted at the same time.

The women smiled at them, "Do you all want to open presents first or eat?" Lydia asked.

"Presents!" they cried simultaneously. Jack looked at Sam with a look in his eyes that clearly asked if he could open that taunting envelope yet.

Sam looked at Tamar, "What do you think? Should I put him out of his misery and let him open the envelope?"

"Nah, let him sweat a bit longer," Nathan said carelessly.

Jack glared at him, "In my mind I just jumped you and am tearing out your eyes."

Sam grinned at him, "Alright, Jack. You can open the envelope." The words had barely left her mouth before Jack was at his pile of presents and had the envelope in his hands, swiftly opening it.

He pulled out a short stack of papers and began reading the first one. Looking up at Sam, he met her eyes with open love and adoration. "When did this come through?"

"I got it three days ago, but it didn't take effect until sunset tonight," she said, smiling warmly at him.

"What is it?" Daniel asked excitedly. Jack mutely handed the papers to his friend, never taking his eyes off Sam. Daniel glanced at the first paper, then at the small handbook he also held. 'Air Force Regulations for the SGC' it said on the cover. There was a post-it sticking out on one particular page. He opened it and read what it said before turning back to the first paper (a letter from the President) and read aloud, "Regarding the fraternization regulations, all are still in place, but if the relationship is deemed not a risk in the field and the direct CO of both parties (you, Jack) deems them both able to stay professional at the work place (even on assignment), relationships will be allowed. You screw this up, Jack, and you know that ninety percent of your base will side with her. Don't mess this up. All my love, Henry."

Everyone looked from Sam to Jack, "Well?" Ziporah asked frustrated. "Are you gonna to kiss her or what?" Jack did not need to be asked twice.

Daniel sighed happily and turned to Teal'c, "You know? I wonder jus what Hanukkah will be like next year. If this is the Hanukkah miracle for this year, maybe next year there will be a little baby…who knows? Maybe two."

"Daniel, shut up!" Sam and Jack said in unison before going back to exploring each other's mouths. When the pair finally came up for air again, Jack looked at Sam with a twinkle in his eyes, "Want to get married?"

Sam grinned, "Yes, I do. But only to you! Don't go trying to pawn me off to someone like that one time during 3T9."

"I'd never!"

Daniel, who was still sorting through the papers, came across another one that made him grin, "Oh! Oh! Do you two want to get married right now?"

"What are you talking about Daniel? We don't have a license," Jack tried to explain to the over zealous archeologist.

"Yes we do!" Daniel said cheekily. He held it up and showed Jack, "It's even signed by President Hayes! All you two have to do is sign it right there and there and get three witnesses to sign it there!"

"Hey!" Samuel cried out happily, "I'm a rabbi!" as if he just figured that out.

"So? I'm a garbage man. What's your point?" Nathan asked, equally as excited as everyone else that Jack finally got the girl.

Samuel grinned at his brother, "I can perform the ceremony!"

While they were talking about all of that, Jack had retrieved the ring from his pocket, opening the small box up and sliding the ring onto Sam's smooth, white finger.

Before the group could go any further into the planning, the doorbell rang (A/N: I just love ringing the doorbell!). Teal'c got up to answer it and was very shocked (although he didn't show it) when he led in General Hammond.

Sam leaped into his arms, "Thank you, Uncle George," she whispered into his ear.

George smiled, hugging his goddaughter close. "You're welcome, Sammy. It was all actually Jake's idea. He threatened to cut ties if I didn't talk to the president about it. It's what he wanted."

Tears came to Sam's eyes, "Give me away?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

They parted and Sam looked down at the black dress she was wearing, "I don't think I want to get married in this. I'm going to change." Without another word to anyone, the women and children took off to their respective rooms to change into appropriate attire for a wedding.

Sam changed into the baby blue, '20's style dress she had purchased on her shopping adventure with Cilla and Tris. Fixing her makeup she looked at herself in the mirror. Something was missing.

"Here, put this on," George said as he entered the room, holding a necklace in his hands that he handed to her. Sam gasped as she put the chain around her neck. It was her mother's prized diamond necklace set in silver. The pendant was shaped like two joined hearts, with the diamond placed where the hearts molded into one.

"Thank you, George. But something's still not right."

Hammond smiled, "The girls went out to get flowers, Champaign and cameras. Teal'c and Jack went to the SGC to get as many people as possible within the next hour." He hugged the woman tightly, "In a short hour and a half you're going to be a married woman, Samantha Carter. Or should I start saying Mrs. O'Neill?"

Sam smiled, "It really is a Hanukkah miracle, isn't it?"

"That, it most certainly is."

* * *

A/N: Okay, there it is. The final chapter of 'The Hanukkah Miracle'. Now, if you will all be so kind as to direct your cursor to the little purple button at the bottom of the screne that says 'Submit Review' on it, I'd be most obliged. Especially if you want an epilogue. 


	20. The End Or Maybe It's The Beginning

A/N: It may be a day early for me to be posting this on Hanukkah, but somewhere right now it IS the first night of Hanukkah. That's my story and I'm stickin' to it!

Thank you all so much for all of your support throughout this. It's been a trying story for me to write. I just have one more thing to say to all of you before letting you read the story: check out the song lyrics - they're _not_ the traditional ones.

* * *

The wedding was filmed using Daniel's trusty video camera – in the very capable hands of Nathan. The bridal party was small and consisted of Sam's soon to be sister-in-laws as well as Dr. Brightman, whom she had grown close to in the months she had been CMO of the SGC. Sam would never be as close to her as she was to Janet, but Janet had been one of a kind. 

The SG3 Marines helped Jack's brothers accomplish in half an hour what had taken five hours to do at Samuel's wedding: a complete and total massacre of the car and hotel room procured for the night.

Lydia started to play the traditional wedding song on her violin; moments later Michael added to it the sounds of his flute. The couple were both professional musicians with Lydia moonlighting as a preschool teacher.

When all the guests had arrived, the wedding party had to move out of Jack's backyard into the street because there was simply too many of them for anything else. Since Jack's closest neighbor was a mile away, it really wasn't a problem for them to set up the 'isle' in the street.

The ceremony was short and _very_, very Jewish. Sticking with tradition, Lydia had gone out and purchased a very expensive bottle of Jewish wine for the couple to drink, as well as a crystal glass for them to sip from. All in all, it was Sam's dream wedding: she was getting married to her Colonel/General, it was the middle of winter, and she was outdoors. It was as close to perfect as these things get…especially considering the Marines _owned_ the reception.

* * *

"Jack! Hurry up, they'll be here soon!" 

"Where'd you put my dreidel? I promised the kids I'd play with them this year, Sam!"

"It's down here by the big pile of chocolate gelt that I told you repeatedly _not_ to get!"

"Hey! It's Hanukkah! They deserve to be spoiled a little bit during Hanukkah!"

"I thought they got spoiled rotten during Sukkot!"

"A child needs a lot of spoiling, dear," Jack said from right behind his wife.

Sam smiled as she leaned back into his sturdy frame. This was their second first anniversary. Sam had wheedled her way into getting Jack to celebrate it on the first night of Hanukkah as well as the actual day on the Roman calendar when they tied the knot.

"You better not spoil him too much, Jack," Sam mumbled into his arm, just enjoying the feel of being held by him after such a long wait. "He may get too wrapped up in all of this he'll turn Catholic."

Jack gasped in mock horror, "Weren't you raised Catholic?"

"So?"

"That's your answer for everything isn't it?"

"At the moment? Yes," Jack's seven-month pregnant wife said as she smiled at him.

"Ah."

* * *

I have a little dreidel  
I made it out of clay  
And when it's dry and ready  
Oh dreidel I shall play

Everyone gathered around as the O'Neill men started singing 'The Dreidel Song' in their very off pitch voices.

_Chorus:_

Oh dreidel dreidel dreidel  
I made it out of clay  
And when it's dry and ready  
Oh dreidel I shall play  
I have a little dreidel  
I made it out of plastic  
If someone steals my dreidel  
I'll do something very drastic

Sam grinned like the Cheshire cat when she realized what lyrics the men were using. Being the evil wife she was – she thought she'd sing along with them for the harder ones.

_chorus_

I had a little dreidel  
Whose moment of inertia  
Was several factors smaller  
Than my uncle's yellow Porsche

Stephanie wondered if that was supposed to reflect the silver Porsche Luke had crashed last year right after Hanukkah.

_chorus_

My brother took my dreidel  
He swallowed it, he said  
Since I can't spin my dreidel  
I'll spin my bro instead

Nathan remembered the time Gabriel had "accidentally" swallowed Nathan's favorite dreidel, he wished he had been able to spin Gabe's head. That would have been so cool!

_chorus_

The position of my dreidel  
Is quite hard to derive  
Its angular momentum  
Is certainly .5

_chorus_

The guys started falling out after the first few words in this verse. Sam saw her opportunity and started to sing. This soon caused Tris and Lydia to come out of their hiding spots with the children and lend their voices to the parody.

My dear old friend from Harvard  
Said no that can't be right  
That with 8 Bunsen burners  
Your Menorah you can't light

I then replied quite quickly  
Your knowledge is quite small  
For my 8 Bunsen burners  
Are filled with methanol

_chorus_

All the adults sang loud and proud as the song continued on.

My nerdy little dreidel  
Said to a course 6-3  
My outcomes are well quantized  
I'll do well at MIT

_chorus_

Since all the family knew the last two verses of the song, soon the entire block was filled with the loud singing of off-key O'Neill's voices.

Oh X-mas decorations  
For us are quite extraneous  
For X-mas isn't Chanukah  
Although they're simultaneous

_chorus_

Oh Judas Maccabeus  
He fought against the Greeks  
A drop of oil lasted  
For 1.142857142857142857 _(SMACK!_) 14 weeks

The smack at the end resulted when everyone else was ready to end the song and Jack just kept on repeating the damn number sequence over and over and over – he was Mr. Energizer Bunny. This did not sit well with Sam or any of the other women who found it quite annoying. Jack was rewarded with a smack on the back of the head from his wife.

After the song everyone erupted in laughter. "Where in the world did you find that, Nathan?" Luke asked joyous at the return of the old song.

Nathan shook his head, "I was on line one day and it was just _there_. I had to get the lyrics. I can't believe people still go to that cite!"

"What are you two talking about?" Tamar asked curiously, still jovial from the song, but sincerely wanting to know.

"Right before Jack went off to the Air Force, we made up that song, Tam. Don't you remember?" Michael asked.

Tam shook her head, "Where was I?"

"Shopping with Mom."

"Oh."

"Umm, Jack?"

"What, Carter?"

"My water just broke." Sam looked at her husband with big eyes that were full of wonder, excitement and terror. "I'm going into labor."

"AHHHHH! AHHHHHH!"

"Fine! _Don't_ sound excited! Just help me up and get me to the damn hospital!"

* * *

Five hours later most of the O'Neill's (minus the small children they had left at the house under the watchful care of Lydia who had, herself, given birth only a few weeks before) were pacing the waiting room and put the nursing staff on edge. 

"All these here for different people?" one asked another.

"Nope, they all came in with that nice Colonel O'Neill who volunteers here when she gets the chance. I _think_ they're all her in-laws," the other replied.

The first stared at the group with wide-eyed horror, "How in the world does she do it? What's she in for?"

"She's finally having that baby she's been toting around for months!"

Just then Jack came out, holding up a light blue bundle, "It's a boy!"

After about half an hour of oohs and ahhs from the family, Jack noticed four figures standing near the back of the crowd. He motioned them forward then retrieved his baby son from the arms of his adoring Auntie Tamar.

Jack carefully showed the baby to his honorary grandfather, "Hey, George. Daniel. Teal'c. Mitchell. Come on, Sam wanted to see you guys as soon as you got here."

Jack led them all back through the halls to Sam's room. Inside he walked over to where Sam was lying down and handed her the baby. She smiled wearily and turned to the rest of her family, "I'd like you all to meet our son, Jacob Henry-David O'Neill."

Fin (for good this time!)


End file.
